Martyrs
by Katurz
Summary: Like any normal sister would do when they lost their younger brother, they would look for them. Two years have passed since Evangeline has lost her brother, but to her mighty surprise, she finds him- working for a demon barber with a demon baker as his so called 'Mum'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I've decided to create a Sweeney Todd fanfic because I think he's a sexy barber deserving some great spin-off.**

**So uh. Aside from Whirl Pool, this is one of my main fanfics if people tend like it, and I'll switch off updating between the two.**

**Have fun reading the first chapter~**

* * *

The cobblestone roads were nonetheless as interesting as it was the first time Evangeline saw it. She would recognize those cobblestone walkways anywhere.

They were the roads that led to the workhouses. The workhouses where Evangeline's younger brother had once been taken from. Of course, at that time she was only eighteen, just trying to watch after the young boy she had promised to take care of for Mother.

But even then, twenty years old, she had to wonder where he had been taken exactly. Some of his friends had spoken of a man in a blue suit with a top hat walking into the stone crushing field and somewhat snatching the young boy of only eight at the time. Now when Evangeline thought of it, her younger brother was probably ten, working for the man in blue.

That was basically Evangeline's reason of exploration. After she landed a job as a baker's assistant at Mrs. Mooney's pie shop, she basically had almost all the money she would need to rent a carriage to ride around London.

Her first stop was the barber's shop run by Mr. Pirelli's shop, after hearing news of him having a blue suit. Mrs. Mooney of course, didn't mind at the time, glad to finally have the girl out of her sight.

* * *

Evangeline first knocked on the barber's door, before entering. No one was in the store, in fact, the barber shop looked as if it had been deserted for weeks. So that meant either she had received the wrong instructions, or Mr. Pirelli went out of business a while back. Either way, someone had lied to her.

Now what the girl needed to do was to walk around and ask if anyone had seen her little brother- and that's exactly what she did. No one had seen him, or at least, no one had heard of his description. When she told them about Mr. Pirelli, they said his only assistant had long blonde hair not brown hair. They also told her that the barber had been missing for quite some time.

So without a single cent of luck, Evangeline returned to Mrs. Mooney's pie shop, sad and desperate for some help.

"Do not be so troubled, dear. When you discover your brother, what is the first thing you are going to do with him?"

Evangeline forked at the meat pie on her plate, before pushing it away. Mrs. Mooney took it back and brought back a piece of toast on the same plate.

"I shall take him to see all of London. There is quite possibly no place like it!" she exclaimed in utter excitement.

"Perhaps," Mrs. Mooney said, sitting down at the small rectangular table that was surrounded by four chairs.

"What?" Evangeline asked, wondering what she meant by perhaps.

"Perhaps it is a bit far-fetched. There is quite no place like London, you, dear, have got that part right; but no place like it in a corrupt way may be the right sentence. What other place is as disheartening as this town? "

Evangeline chewed on toast, while looking at the plump lady who had become so well known around this part of town. Maybe she was right- this place was disheartening and her little brother would surely not approve of their habits.

"Or perhaps it is alright. Show him the Judge's house," Mrs. Mooney said, cooing at her joke. Evangeline forced a light smile, and finished her toast.

"Maybe I should be out and about- searching for him."

Mrs. Mooney nodded. "Be home by eleven. You will know the time by glancing at the Watch Tower. And be careful!"

Evangeline beamed and stood up out of her seat. "Thank you, Mum." She shook hands with Mrs. Mooney and walked out the door of the pie shop, making a sharp left, and continuing down the road.

* * *

After a few minutes, Evangeline realized she had no idea where she was. All she had been doing for the past few minutes was walking straight or making a turn here or there. Now, as she looked around nothing registered in her mind. Of course, she had seen the road on two or more occasions, but only because she had been riding in a carriage to a town or someplace she was heading too.

To her right was a bridge, and in front of her laid a few houses, illuminated by candles. Evangeline smiled at them, but then continued on her way and walked under the bridge.

In front of her, slightly to the right from what she could see, laid a pie shop. Mrs. Lovett's to be exact. The only way Evangeline recognized the name was from Mrs. Mooney. From time to time she would always mention the other woman who 'threatened' to steal her spot as having the best bakery in London.

_"Did you hear that Mrs. Lovett is having a re-Grand Opening? How foolish!" Mrs. Mooney would say. She then walked over to her counter and stuffed a pie in her mouth. "I will show her how pies are prepared, and how they are made correctly! You catch me, Eva? And you are going to support me!"_

Eva was Mrs. Mooney's nickname for her. Evangeline was too long, and when Mrs. Mooney was in a rush, she used Eva.

Even as Evangeline looked at the dreary shop, and then found herself walking up to it. A set of stairs were set to the left of the shop, and as she looked upon them, she noticed a barber pole at the top.

Her mind immediately thought of her brother, and Mr. Pirelli. Maybe he had moved here, above this shop. Maybe she should take a look.

Evangeline climbed the stairs with determination, and when she got to the top, she didn't even knock. She slammed the door open, surprised to see a man sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, with shaving cream on his face.

She inhaled sharply. Another man, from the corner of the room, turned around to look at her. His hair was all black, except for the obvious white stripe streaking the right side. He held a silver razor in his hand, cleaning it with a cloth.

"Sorry, I did not intend to intrude," she said, backing up.

But the man stopped her, raising his hand. "It is fine," he said in a gloomy voice. Evangeline looked between the two men before studying the area.

There were two windows. One was a huge one, overlooking half of the town, while the other one overlooked the front entrance. It made Evangeline wonder if the man, presumably the barber, was watching her when she entered.

"What is your business here?" the man with the white stripe asked.

"I was just searching for Pirelli," she explained calmly, "He was not in the presence of his shop, and when I noticed the barber pole, I figured that he might be here."

The man snorted, "Pirelli is long gone." He continued to wipe the razor, not stopping.

"Long gone?" Evangeline repeated.

"Yes."

She looked nervously around. Maybe it was a terrible mistake to come here. Her hand found the doorknob and she grasped it, in case she needed to escape.

"You may leave," the man said, returning to his patient, who looked between the both of them curiously.

Evangeline brushed her brown hair from her neck, and titled her head to the right a bit. She looked at the two men, before blurting out,

"I am searching for my young brother."

White-stripe stood up. "What is your brother's name?"

"Tobias," Evangeline said confidently. "Tobias Ragg. I am his sister, Evangeline Ragg."

* * *

Evangeline tapped her fingers nervously against the counter of Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. Mrs. Lovett herself, a strange woman, stood with White-stripe, talking.

Her brother Tobias sat beside her, engulfing himself in what he called 'Mrs. Lovett's World Famous Meat Pies." But even with gin, Evangeline couldn't wash the taste out of her throat.

Her brother, with bruises, scars, and dirt all over his body, still remained a healthful boy. He told her about Pirelli, how he disappeared and how Mrs. Lovett took him in.

"When we get done here, you can come live with me and Mrs. Mooney!" Evangeline whispered loudly to him.

Tobias, not liking the idea of leaving his Mum said quietly, "I think we should stay 'ere. Mum's been real good to me."

"I realize, Tobias," Evangeline said, now a bit frustrated by his affection for a woman she just met, "I realize. But there is no place for me to live here. I do not wish to be separated again."

"Oh Eva!" Tobias hugged her torso. "We shall no' be separated agai'. Besides, Mr. T never uses 'is bedroom, ya can use that. Right Mr. T?"

White-stripe nodded from where he is, not bothering to listen to the fact that he was giving up his own bedroom.

"See?"

"Tobias- I do not feel comfortable about using a man's bedroom." Evangeline blushed a bit at the thought.

After a few moments of thinking, Mrs. Lovett faced the two youths. "Mr. T says et's fine for ya to use his bedroom," she said, speaking almost worse than Tobias.

"Thanks, Mum!" Tobias wrapped his arms around her, while Evangeline shifted uncomfortably in the booth, noticing Mr. T's eyes on her. He scared her more than the guards at the workhouse.

* * *

"Mum, I assure you I'll be fine. I shall return every week to check in on you."

Mrs. Mooney kissed Evangeline's cheek, and bid her goodbye. Evangeline herself tugged her luggage alongside her able body, carrying it to the corner before resting her arms.

* * *

Once she reached the pie shop once again, she noticed Tobias wasn't waiting for her in the shop.

"He's sleepin', poor thing." Mrs. Lovett stood at the counter, rolling dough with her rolling pin. Evangeline nodded.

"Let me show ya Mr. Todd's room." Mrs. Lovett walked out from behind the counter and Evangeline followed her through three doors before they arrived in a tidy room. In the middle laid a single bed with four posts. To the right of that was a small end table with two candles already lit. A small bureau with four drawers was to the left of the bed. Overall, it was a small room.

"Gotta clean up after th' man," Mrs. Lovett explains, sighing.

Evangeline stifled a laugh. The man never slept, and yet he used the room? Of what sense did that make? Did that mean she would be seeing him in her new room while she slept? That sure would have been strange.

"Put ya stuff anywhere," the baker says. Evangeline follows her instructions, placing her large gray bag on top of the bed. When the baker leaves, she begins to unpack, placing things in the somewhat empty drawers.

Evangeline stepped back and marveled at her new bedroom. Tobias said the place would be fun; with Mr. T being secretive and Mrs. L always flirting with him. But Evangeline was sure she already missed Mrs. Mooney and her meat pies. What was there to eat here? Surely she would have to go out and shop for the half-family, or else it would be her who was going to starve.

* * *

The rest of the day was not settling. Dinner had consisted of a stale bun with some butter which was half melted. Of course, Tobias consumed it almost whole, glad to half anything rather than nothing to eat, whereas Evangeline stared at it quite a while, often like Mr. T would do. She also would notice Mr. T glancing at her from time to time. He gave her the chills, but Tobias said that was normal- it happened to him when he first met the barber.

"Alright," Mrs. Lovett said at last, taking Tobias' plate away. "Toby, we are havin' company tonight, so go ahead and clean up th' tables outside. I'll be downstairs makin' some more pies."

With that, Tobias and Mrs. Lovett left Mr. T and Evangeline alone at the booth in the shop. Sensing the awkwardness, Evangeline started to stand up, but Mr. T's low voice stopped her.

"What is your name?" he asked, causing Evangeline to sit back down.

"Evangeline," she said, quietly. She was never one to talk, so she figured now was as best the time to be quiet as ever. Mr. T, as if taking a sudden interest in her, did not back down from his small conversation with her.

"Sweeney," he said, extending his hand towards her. Evangeline gripped it, and shook it. His hand was cold as ice, causing her to take her hand back as soon as it touched his. He looked willingly at her, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Mr. T," she started. "I think it is best I settle in my bedroom now."

The barber nodded, "Call me Sweeney."

"Sweeney," Evangeline repeated, and headed off to bed. Once she was cooped up under her covers, hearing the noises of people chattering just outside her door, she repeated the name once more. "Sweeney," she mumbled, "Sweeney Todd."

* * *

**Review if you liked it, reviews always feed the muse. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay- second chapter.**

**I've been busy lately. -updating my other fanfics and drawing a picture of Barnabas Collins(cough cough so busy cough cough)-**

**and plus the shizton of school work I have- the teachers pile it on the last week of the marking period. lsdf'sjdf**

**Enjoy the chapter though**

* * *

The next day was uneventful. For Evangeline, it was filled with sleep and more stale buns for lunch and dinner. Mrs. Lovett told her she would have to work with Tobias to earn her stay without money, and that she would need a lot of rest for the days that lay ahead.

Mr. Todd, however, had been eyeing her carefully, as she observed. Every step he had watched- like she was a spy. So to make herself feel better, Evangeline had done her best to avoid him. She would wait thirty minutes after every meal to insure that he was up in his little barber shop, so she could eat in peace.

Tobias had made fun of her for eating alone, but he was just being him. She laughed with him when he did.

"What are ya? Scared of Mr. T?" he teased. Evangeline smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy," she said, tousling his hair. He pulled away and stared at her.

"He scares me too, sis." Tobias slid into the seat next to her and wrapped his dirty arms around her dress. Evangeline had to ignore the dirt marks he would leave on the green fabric. She wrapped his right arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Sometimes I 'ear noises," Tobias whispers, "'ike loud crashes. Mum tells me ta ignore them."

"I have not heard any racket," Evangeline admitted

"Every time a customer goe' upstairs I hear a crash in th' basement. When we wer' sellin' her pies again, she told me God watches over us, but I dunno."

"Tobias Ragg, what are you implying?"

"I am not sure, sis."

"Sure of whut?" The voice coming from the stairs almost made Evangeline have a heart attack, but as it did Tobias no harm, she tried to act as normal as possible.

"Mr. Todd, Mum," Tobias said.

Mrs. Lovett's face appeared behind the counter. "What about 'im?"

"He scares me, Mum."

Mrs. Lovett's face softened and she walked over to Tobias, still wrapped in Evangeline's arms. The baker cupped the boy's head in her hands.

"Remember, Toby. Nothin's gonna harm ya."

Tobias smiled politely, and hopped out of the seat, then walked outside with Mrs. Lovett.

"I am gonna take 'im for a walk, Evangeline," Mrs. Lovett called already in the cold misty weather. Sooner or later, their footsteps disappeared, which left Evangeline alone in the kitchen.

She grabbed the roll and took a small bite out of it. After a few moments of chewing on it, she spit it back out. A noise came from the stairs to her left and she took it as Mr. Todd was coming downstairs. Quickly, she slid out of the booth and jogged lightly to her bedroom to get away from the barber.

A few grunts came from the living room, but Evangeline tried her best to act like she was sleeping. From the looks of it, Mr. Todd was coming to her room.

When he entered, Evangeline shut her eyes tight, and wrapped the covers tighter around her. She heard footsteps coming from the area where the bureau sat. Sooner or later, she started to hear Mr. Todd's soothing voice, which seemed to be right next to her.

"There was a barber and his wife," he cooed softly. "And she was beautiful…" Evangeline noted that Sweeney stopped singing for a bit, and she felt a thumb on her cheek.

"A foolish barber and his wife…she was his reason and his life." He talked with more emotion now, and Eva used all she had just to not open her eyes or move any inch of her body. To make matters worse, the barber started to trace her cheek line with his calloused thumb.

"And she was beautiful," he mumbled quietly, "And she was virtuous…and he was…"

A soft sound came from the kitchen, and Evangeline felt the thumb on her face disappear. The barber stood up and walked out of the room. A few seconds later, Evangeline heard some noises- like voices coming from the living room.

"Were ya spying on the girl, Mr. T?" came Mrs. Lovett's voice.

"I was packing up some of my belongings."

"Where 'r they then?"

Silence followed the question, and Evangeline sat up carefully. Why had Mr. Todd sung to her? And why did he sing about his wife? Did he have a wife? Was Mrs. Lovett his wife?

Her questions aren't answered, and instead she was surprised to see Tobias run into her room and jump on her bed.

"Mum showed me th' canals."

Evangeline nodded enthusiastically. "Really?" she said in fake-excitement. "How was it?"

"Cold 'nd wet," he said, his smile fading from his face.

"Turn that frown upside down, Tobias."

Tobias' smile instantly returned to his face, plastered on. Evangeline grabbed his cheeks in her fingers, and shook his face.

"That's a good boy. Now go, I need to rest."

Tobias left the room, and Evangeline practically fell over onto the small bed.

* * *

"Eva! Wake up!"

Evangeline yawned and stretched her arms out. She opened her gray eyes to see Tobias looking at her.

"Dinner's ready, sis," he said innocently.

Evangeline muttered an okay, and lifted herself out of the bed, and placed her bare feet onto the floor. Instant chills ran through her spine from the coldness of the house. She wrapped her arms around herself to stay warm as she walked out into the main kitchen.

Sweeney sat in Evangeline's usual spot, and watched her grab a plate with a roll on it and walk outside. She didn't really want to see that man right now, he gave her the chills. Even on a cold day, she was willing to sit outside in nothing more than a short-sleeved, light pale blue dress to get away from the barber.

Evangeline found him intriguing though, his hair, his voice, even the way he would walk into a room was interesting to her. She chewed on a stale piece of bread, shivering in the below freezing weather.

A few minutes into her meal, Tobias came outside and sat next to her.

"What 're ya doin' out 'ere, sis?" he asked, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm his hands. Evangeline looked back towards the shop and gestured at Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett, who were in deep conversation. Tobias understood and nodded.

"He's been actin' weird since ya came," he started, "Been talkin' 'bout ya like ya 're Lucy and Johanna. Mrs. Lovett doesn't like it."

"Who is Lucy and Johanna?"

"Lucy's his wife, who poisoned 'erself. Johanna's 'is daughter who isn't here. That's all I know sis, swear it." Tobias took a bite of his meat and swallowed.

"Oh," Evangeline mumbled, feeling frost form on her bare skin. "We should go inside. I need to grab a coat and go buy bread for Mrs. Lovett, okay?" She stood up while Tobias grabbed the last of her bread and shoved it into his mouth.

* * *

"Toby will fetch the bread."

Evangeline stared in surprise at Sweeney, who seemed to rather have her stay home than to go buy the bread.

Mrs. Lovett was just as surprised as Evangeline was, and pouted her lips for a second, before brushing off the slight misunderstanding. Sweeney wasn't used to the company of a young girl, and Evangeline did indeed look like Johanna. Maybe he just wanted to be around someone who resembled his daughter so much.

Whatever the reason, Evangeline wanted to hide from him, so as Tobias left the house in search of bread, she made her way to her room- where she laid down and stared at the ceiling.

But it wasn't long before she started to hear Mr. Todd walking towards the living room again, and she sat towards the edge of her bed, waiting for the man to come. But he didn't. The barber didn't enter her room and it didn't seem as he even made an attempt to look in at her. Evangeline was well aware of the fact that he was most likely listening to her every sound. So in attempts of making him go away, she started to sing. She started with a soft hum, but slowly ascended into a song- but quietly. Her attempts weren't making a dent in the fact Sweeney was still there. She wouldn't be able to hear him if he walked away- but she was sure she would feel different to know someone was out of her presence.

Sooner or later she stopped singing abruptly, after hearing soft voices coming from the couple in the living room.

"Mr. T, ya oughta stop listenin' to that girl, she's trouble," Mrs. Lovett whispered. Trouble? What had Evangeline done wrong? It wasn't even her choice to stay here.

"No." Sweeney's soft purr sounded like she had made it up in her head, but by the way Mrs. Lovett replied she could tell she didn't make up his response.

"Sweeney, Lucy is gone, there's no such thing as reincarnation."

There was nothing that followed. Once again, all she heard was silence. Sooner or later, she was sure she fell asleep. But all she dreamed of was Sweeney's soft voice singing to her.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I feel so bad, I haven't updated in a while, oh my God, I'm so sorry.**

**I haven't had inspiration forever. And I just had a sudden urge so I finished this around 5am today, and edited it just now. **

**Well, enjoy. **

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way, it makes me so happy to know people enjoy this.**

* * *

Evangeline woke up on her own, sensing something was wrong in the house. But when she took a stroll around the dark shop, everything seemed to be right where it belong. So, with no more doubt it mind, the woman returned to her room. She crawled under the wool blanket, which warmed her arms. And in that position, she fell asleep once more.

* * *

Evangeline grabbed her stale roll and ate it in her room at precisely 10:49am. She could only hear Sweeney's soft voice when Tobias talked to her.

His voice- full of emotion and hatred which she had never recognized. In the past two weeks of living here, she hadn't talked to the barber any more than he had talked to Mrs. Lovett. But that didn't mean the barber hadn't tried to speak with her; he had on several occasions and she purposefully avoided him.

Very much Evangeline wanted to talk to him, but there was something so…unsettling about Sweeney. It seemed more like he was a ghost rather than a human.

"Sis?"

"What Tobias?" Evangeline asked quietly, crossing her legs on the bed and biting a small piece of the roll. She swallowed bitterly.

"Will ya take me wif ya to Mrs. Mooney's shop today? I wunna meet her."

Evangeline remembered that today was Friday- the day that she promised Mrs. Mooney she would visit. "Sure," she mumbled, not paying attention to what she was even saying. Two arms wrapped around her waist and she looked down at her little brother.

"Thanks sis!" he yelled, then hopped off the bed, and jogged out of the room. The girl, still on the bed, heard him talking to Mrs. Lovett, though they were most likely in the kitchen. Well, if he was happy, so was she.

* * *

The breezy bitterness bit Evangeline's face. She gripped onto Tobias's hand though she wished to force her own into her pocket to keep warm. The boy, on the opposite hand, seemed to be enjoying the cold and snowy weather. His tongue was kept open and awaiting snowflakes to float into his mouth.

Twice, Evangeline had to tell Tobias to watch out for a buggy or a pedestrian trying to get around them. Her brother didn't listen though, and Eva had to lift him out of the way to save herself from the comments of the surrounding townsfolk.

Other than the darkened skies and freezing temperatures, all was good. They were on their way to Mrs. Mooney's, and Evangeline was actually excited. Mrs. Lovett was nothing compared to her old landlady and master. Nor was Sweeney. Speaking of Sweeney, he hadn't come down from his tower in days, and Evangeline worried about what he was doing.

She shouldn't worry, but she did.

They approached the store fast, Tobias cheerfully bouncing up and down. Evangeline opened the door with her free hand, and stepped inside, not feeling any relief from the cold. The store was empty.

"Mrs. Mooney?" she asked the thick air. To her surprise, there was no response. She told Mrs. Mooney she would be coming today; they had picked the date on her last visit, so she should be here.

Tobias sat down at a dusty table and started making figures with the dust while Evangeline slowly searched around for any sign of Mrs. Mooney.

"I don' think she's 'ere today, sis," Tobias said.

"Tobias, she said she would be here, so she might just be in a different room." Evangeline sat down next to Tobias and watched him draw in the dust while she waited for the baker to return.

* * *

Around three hours later, Evangeline gave up waiting. It was ridiculous, sitting in the near freezing cold, waiting for someone who probably wouldn't return anytime soon.

Tobias, meanwhile, had finished his drawing of a small farm on one of the tables, completed with a cat, cow, chicken, pig, horse and a big barn, which he had specified that it was supposed to be red.

"Come on Tobias, if Mrs. Mooney does return, she'll see your beautiful drawing and probably stop by Mrs. Lovett's," Evangeline whispered quietly. She turned around in her seat to look out the frosty window. Even though it was foggy, she could see people walking by, parents and kids, husband and wife. Evangeline turned towards Tobias and frowned. By this age, most people were already or had been married.

But she came from the workhouses, and most men wanted nothing to do with the workhouses, least of all marry a worker and have kids with them. The only person in Evangeline's life that had ever showed her loved would have to be Tobias, and even he, the bright ball of sunshine he was, didn't even understand love all that well.

Tobias stood up and walked towards the door, Evangeline hot on his tail. A cold gust of wind greeted their already freezing faces as the door swings open. Tobias buried his face into Evangeline's woolen coat, but slowly continued his way shuffling towards Fleet Street.

Sooner or later, it started snowing again, and Tobias spun in circles, the snowflakes catching onto his coat and fluttering down into his hair. Evangeline's hair was covered with white snowflakes as well; the chocolate hair looked like a mere background to the snowflakes, which showed off on her strands.

Barely anyone was out walking on the cobblestone streets, but if they were, they were staring at Evangeline and her brother, making their way downtown, Tobias spinning, Evangeline trying her hardest not to laugh at her younger brother.

They arrived at the shop, just as the sun was starting to say its goodbyes for the night. Evangeline's arm was strung around her brother's shoulder, and Tobias stretched his small arm to almost reach the other side of Evangeline's waist. The door swung open before them, a breeze of cool air against the freezing air warmed up their cheeks the slightest bit. Mrs. Lovett was pounding bread on the counter and looked up at the sight in front of them.

"Guess ya two 'ad some fun?" she assumed.

"Mrs. Mooney wasn't there," Evangeline said, and a questioning look drained through Mrs. Lovett's face.

"Mm, well Toby, I can promise ya some pie." The baker placed a pie on a dusty plate and slid it across the baking counter. Tobias's arm slid from Evangeline and he lunged forward, grabbed the pie and darted for the nearest table. Once sitting, he devoured the pie, one bite after another.

Evangeline rubbed her forehead, feeling cold air seemingly radiate off of it. She sat down next to Toby and zoned out, thinking about the workhouses.

* * *

Hours seemed to go by while Eva sat, her head tilted back slightly, her eyes distant, like some kind of void. She didn't talk when Tobias said goodnight to her, nor did she even flinch when Mrs. Lovett came towards her to tell her she better get to bed. Sure it was late, and sure she was probably tired as heck, but the memories of the workhouse kept coming back. Clearer each time.

_"Eva, I've brought you some food," the boy next to her whispered. His face was covered in dirt and in his hand was the smallest roll she'd ever seen. But she quickly grabbed it and tossed it into her mouth, her stomach rumbling with the smallest amount of pleasure._

_"Tony, did you steal this?" she asked after a while of continuing to smash one rock after the other with her pickaxe._

_Tony's hair fell into his eyes as he looked up, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. "Yeah, but look, I'm leaving. I'm going to sea for a few years. Eva," he stopped suddenly, dropped the pickaxe and reached toward her face. "Eva, I'm leaving tonight." His hands cupped her face. "I promise I'll visit, I promise. I'll come back in a few years." And then he kissed her softly. _

_That's when the whip cracked over Evangeline's back and she fell forward. It stung like hell, a new scar to renew the previous ones._

_"GET TO WORK YOU SCUM!" someone yelled behind her, coming down on her again with the whip. Tony held his arms underneath Evangeline's shoulders to try and help her up, but she sobbed and reached for the ground. She waited for the next lash, but Tony bolted behind her and she heard struggling. With tears darting from her eyes, she dared a glance backwards, seeing Tony getting beaten by the guard, before running towards the door. _

_The guard chased after him. Evangeline tried to stand up, but felt blood falling from her open wounds. She almost screamed in pain._

A soft cold hand touched Evangeline's shoulder and she flinched, her eyes shooting open. Mr. Todd sat next to her in the booth, with one hand on her shoulder, and the other hand twisting a razor between his fingers. She leant further against the seat, almost terrified. Sweeney backed up.

"You were screaming," he murmured and looks down quickly before looking back up at her green eyes.

"Thanks then," she said quickly and started to stand up. She half walked, half slid to the other side of the booth, where she slid out. "I need to go to sleep."

Sweeney stood up on the other side, and gestured for her to pass him. So she did, and made her way to her room, feeling the barber's eyes bore into her back.

* * *

**Okay well that's it, sorry it's short, I have to figure out what's happening in the story next.**

**Does anyone know who this 'Tony' is? If you dooo, Kudos!**

**Review if you want more, inspiration is a great tool when writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyoooo. At least this one isn't as late as the last.**

**Wanna hear my list of excuses? Probably not, the most excited one is probably that COUGH COUGH my birthday COUGH COUGH.**

**Anyway, I got a new camcorder and have been writing a script to a short film to direct with my friends for a film fest. It's about a homeless man. **

**ENJOY READING~**

* * *

_Everyone thinks that I have it all_

_But it's so empty_

_Living behind these castle walls_

_There's no one here at all_

_Behind these Castle Walls…._

Evangeline softly tried to hum herself to sleep with the song her mother used to sing to her. That was until her father had killed himself and her mother with a revolver.

The air is cold, but the girl feels clammy and holds her knees to her chest.

_And while I sit so high up on a throne_

_I wonder how I can feel this low_

_On top of the world it's beautiful_

_But there's no place to fall_

Footfalls quieted her soft voice that was piercing the silent of the night. Who's there? Evangeline grabbed the knitted blanket in front of her and drew it over her bent knees. She slowly relaxed herself into a fetal position and stared at the brick wall in front of her.

The footsteps outside her door suddenly stopped, and she expected someone to turn the doorknob to her room…but nothing happened. No sounds whatsoever. And then she felt it. A soft hand on the small of her back, rubbing up and down as if to sooth her; to quiet her. But she was quiet.

To look at who was there without suspicion, she shut her eyes tight and stretched out all the way. Her sweating legs reached the end of the small bed and her hands above her tapped the wall. She then flipped over and the hand recoiled as she yawned sleepily, crawled back up into a ball, and slowly opened one eye to see who it was.

Sweeney. She closed her eye quickly and tried to sleep, having a hard time pretending. Sweeney's hand returned to her, stroking the side of her face and he softly hummed and murmured.

_Pretty women,_

_Sleeping in their_

_Bed _

_And_

_Everything they've said_

_Makes you wonder_

_What's the meaning _

_If you'll never_

_Have them._

_Oh, pretty women._

His voice quieted as more footsteps lingered outside the bedroom. In peeked Mrs. Lovett, and upon seeing Sweeney, her face went red and she whispered angrily, "Get out 'nd stay out of this girl's room or I will bake _her _inta a meat pie, got it?"

Sweeney stood up cautiously, and just as Evangeline saw him about to leave, he looked back at her over his shoulder and replied in a casual tone, "She was, screaming. In her sleep."

Evangeline cursed. What a fool, those damn nightmares caused her to scream?

But before she would have blushed rapidly in front of Sweeney's dark brown eyes, he turned away and shuffled out of the room. Mrs. Lovett closed the door behind them and led Sweeney into the kitchen.

From Evangeline's point of view, she'd probably slap Sweeney. They were married, weren't they? Or was Sweeney just acting like a father to Evangeline? Yes, that was it. A father is all. After all, Evangeline didn't have the best looks, or the best personality.

* * *

Morning came quietly like a lion sneaking up on its prey. Evangeline didn't walk straight to the kitchen to get breakfast. Instead, she walked to Tobias's room and knocked on the door.

"Mum?" came a soft, muffled sound from inside. Evangeline twisted the brass doorknob and glanced at the bed in the middle of the room. It was small, but Tobias seemed to enjoy it.

"No it's me." Evangeline hurried to the side of her brother's bed. He sat up, eyeing her strangely. His tousled hair stood out.

"Whut's wrong sis'? 'M tryin' to sleep," he said angrily, demanding an answer.

Evangeline brushed back the loose strands of hair and tried to calm him down.

"I'm going to the market, right down the street," she told him. Tobias's eyes opened wide.

"Can I come wif ya, sis? Please? 'Ll be real good!" His hands grabbed at hers.

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Lovett needs help, I think," she lied through her teeth. "I think she's having a party over? I don't know, I could've heard wrong. But I'll be home soon, don't worry."

Tobias leaned back against his pillow and looked down in a sad tone. He took back his own hands and started playing with them. "Alrigh', but if ya need anythin', tell me."

"I will," Evangeline assured him, gave him a quick kiss on his dirty forehead, and headed for the door. No one seemed to notice her leave the shop, which was a good sign.

She walked swiftly down the cold cobblestone roads. The sidewalks were laced with snow from the evening. With a small overcoat, she felt as if she was becoming an icicle, but tried her best to ignore it. The streets were filled with people avoiding walking in snow. People in proper outfits made for the weather.

And Evangeline? She was in a small overcoat. It was not like anyone could blame her, though. She had come from the workhouses, how could you blame her? Though, those fancy folk usually blamed the poor for being poor. But her parents had…died. Her father had…killed her mother and then himself. Tobias was forced to watch it. Evangeline as well. That's when she tried to find an orphanage. She was too old, but her brother was not. All the orphanages were full.

They were _forced _to work at the workhouses. Chopping wood, crunching stones into pebbles. Two years passed that way until the top hat man came. Tobias was now eight, Evangeline had been 18. The man had demanded a kid, young and decent looking. When he came across Tobias, he took him with no further ado. Evangeline had been left alone. Thought, Tony was there. Tony found Tobias when he was chopping wood. Tobias introduced the two. Tony became Evangeline's best friend, and soon, lover. After Tobias left she would often lay in his arms, dreaming of what they'd do when they got some money.

And then Tony left. Abandoned her.

All alone, at the workhouse with no friends. No nothing. She was so alone. And she got out, went to Mrs. Mooney's. Found Tobias. And now, here she was.

Her thoughts were cut short when she turned round the corner and almost got hit by a buggy. Great job, Evangeline, she told herself.

Just a few more blocks and she'd be happily at the market, shopping without a care.

Evangeline reached the nearest shoppe and grabbed a small woven basket when she walked in. A bell rang as the door opened and closed. Vegetables and fruits lined the shelves. Evangeline took some of each, wanting to eat some real food for once.

When she finished shopping, she checked out at the counter, the total cost being around six shillings. A lot, but Evangeline had made some money from Mrs. Mooney and stole a shilling or two off the street every time someone dropped it.

Her walk home was pleasant. Quite pleasant, until she came across the old judge's house. The beggar that usually roamed the sidewalk was sitting on a bench, dressed in rags. Evangeline held her basket of food close to her. The beggar noticed her and smiled.

"Shillin'?" she asked excitedly. "Or maybe a fruit fer an old begga'?"

Evangeline picked a plum out from her basket and handed the old woman it. The beggar smiled and attempted to hug her, when someone ran into her side and her fruit went flying.

All the food rolled out onto the street. The man that had bumped into her grasped the food, or at least as much as he could. His greasy brown hair showed from his back.

Evangeline cried out when she tried to walk but found her ankle busted. The boy looked back at her worriedly.

Evangeline's heart stopped.

She stared.

The beggar looked like she was in heaven, picking away at the plum

The boy trudged over to her, a shocked expression on his face.

"Anthony," escaped from Evangeline's throat.

_Tony's face transformed into a smile. Evangeline's did as well. Screw the damn food. She hopped up, her ankle throbbing but she didn't care. Tony jogged from the street and hugged her, spinning her around._

No.

That's not what happened.

Evangeline's whisper was barely audible.

Tony managed to reply with, "Evangeline? Eva is that you?"

Evangeline managed to help herself into a sitting position. Tony, hands full of food, dumped it into the basket. He sat down in the middle of the sidewalk next to her.

"I can't believe it's you," he said after moments of silence. Evangeline managed to look at the man she once loved. The one that abandoned her. Tony reached his cold hand up and rubbed his thumb against Evangeline's frozen cheek. She gripped his hand and held it in place, remembering all the old memories. Her anger suddenly rushed through her.

"You abandoned me!" she yelled loudly.

Tony, surprised from the outburst, tried to remember what she was talking about.

"You damn headed sod!" Her eyes starting shining, about to burst with tears. Tony grabbed her crumbling form and held her to him. He slowly rocked back and forth.

"I know, it's okay," he told her. Evangeline wrapped an arm around him, completely unaware of the beggar, who took the chance and stole the basket of food, hopping off to go and enjoy a feast.

Minutes passed during the time Evangeline was coiled around Anthony. Finally, she let go.

"I need to get home," she said into his chest, pulling away.

"Where do you live now?" Anthony questioned.

"Fleet street, with Tobias."

"With a man named Todd?"

"Sweeney Todd," Evangeline corrected him.

"I know, then. I know to come visit you. I'll visit every night, I promise. I'll never lea-"

"Tony."

Tony's face softened from one of promise to one of confusion.

"Tony, I know how to take care of myself."

"I don't-" The boy tried to say, but Evangeline interrupted him. If she was going to say it, now's the time.

"You left me, I was on my own. I moved in with someone else, Mrs. Mooney, and I realized I had to find Tobias. So I did and-"

Anthony's face went hard. "Tell me you're not married," he demanded.

Evangeline looked at him questionably. How did he reach that assumption?

"Goddammit, tell me you're not married!" he yelled.

"I'm not, I'm perfectly, well, unmarried," she put a hand on his shoulder quickly, before taking back the suggestive gesture. Her hand rested in her lap. Her other hand gently rubbed her busted ankle.

Anthony reached towards her ankle and grasped it softly. He undid one of the wrappings on his hand and wrapped it around her ankle.

"So then," Evangeline went on, feeling chills as Anthony's fingers brushed against her revealed skin. "I found him. I found him with someone named Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd. Though, they give me the creeps like they're hiding something. I've ignored it, but I don't know. That must have been a few weeks ago. And now, here I am with you, Tony."

Anthony's hands paused as Evangeline said his name, but continued after a millisecond.

"What about you?"

"I was sailing and met him. We said back here. That's it."

"That's it?"

Anthony nodded and fitted the end of the bandage into the other part so it didn't fall off Evangeline's ankle.

"I believe I should take you home now," Anthony inquired. The girl nodded and glanced around.

"Where did the food go?"

Anthony shook his head, "Beggars. I'll have to buy you some more later."

"Are you trying to get us to meet again?"

Brown orbs met gray ones.

"I don't know, Eva, I don't know."

Evangeline nodded, "Right, you never really know anything, right? I think I can walk myself home." She tried to stand up, but Anthony had to support her left side or else she would fall.

"Don't be like this, come on, we don't have to talk on the way," Tony told her.

For the rest of the way home, Evangeline found herself silent and wishing that this day never had happened. It added more complications in every way. Not that she should care, but if Sweeney thought in a different way about her, how would he feel when the man who saved him came home with the girl he might fancy?

She had to stop thinking about that. Sweeney didn't fancy her. He couldn't he's an old man and married. At least forty-three. Evangeline's eyes started aching. She wanted to sleep next to someone, and never wake up.

Why was she thinking this way? Anthony's armed gripped her waist tighter as she started to fall asleep. The next thing she knew, Anthony was positioning her so that he could carry her. Evangeline didn't mind, though she was a grown girl and Anthony wasn't Mr. Buff.

She fell asleep in the middle of the walk home, curled up against the guy she may or may not hate, in the freezing cold weather.

* * *

** Well that's it for now, thanks for reading and all the reviews.(By the way, hugs and a free harmless Sweeney to anyone who does review)**

**And now you know who Tony is, hurray.**

**Have a nice day, or night.**

**Oh wait, one more thing. The song used at the beginning is Castle Walls by Christina Agul something I think.**

**And the pretty woman part is something I made up. It sucks I know, but hey, tried my best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I wrote three chapters of Martyrs and am working on the 8th chapter right now.**

**I'll upload one every day of the week. **

**So just a heads-up: I've devised the story into two parts, and Chapter 7. Is the last chapter in the first part.**

**Have fun reading.**

* * *

Sweeney had a peculiar expression on his face when Anthony walked through the door carrying a barely awake Evangeline. Seeing her, Sweeney had to wonder, did she ever sleep at night? Did he…keep her up? Did she know that he watched her? Then there was the fact that Anthony was _holding _her.

"Mr. Todd, she said she lived here now? I think she's hurt her ankle," came Tony's soft voice.

"You know her?" Sweeney's voice was filled with a certain feeling.

"Yeah, in the workhouse..."

"The workhouse?"

"We both worked in a workhouse for most of our lives."

Sweeney frowned more than usual. "I'll take her to her bedroom and then we can talk," he replied. Anthony nodded in agreement and handed the girl to Sweeney.

Evangeline wasn't tired enough to know that someone new was carrying her. His body felt different, giving off slight warmth. And his fingers were in blue knitted gloves, one under her knees and the other by her neck. Evangeline's head rolled towards his body, consuming all the heat she could manage. The hand on her neck stroked it gently, as if trying to get her to sleep.

After a moment or two, she felt her back collide with a mattress, probably her bed. Her eyes were still closed, she wanted to seem like she was asleep. The man's hands pulled some covers onto her form. Then everything went silent.

Sweeney walked back to Anthony. Evangeline was surprisingly light. He stared at Anthony, who was sitting calmly at a table.

Sweeney sat next to him and for a while, he didn't speak. "Eleanor said she went shopping. Where's the food?"

"I bumped into her and it kind of rolled into the streets…"

Sweeney's anger boiled. They're out of food and still have nothing to eat. Plus he knocked Evangeline down.

"How is Johanna?" The question was almost meaningful.

"I haven't been to see her. I noticed Evangeline was here and I," Anthony started.

Mrs. Lovett walked into the kitchen after walking out of the basement. She glanced quickly at Sweeney before looking at Anthony.

"Can I get ya a meat pie, dearie?" she asked the boy. He shook his head and continued.

"And Evangeline, she was." Anthony looked up as if trying to find a word to say. "She looked and she still looks, well, magnificent."

Sweeney looked down quickly. Mrs. Lovett walked over to him and whispered quietly into his ears, "We're going for a picnic tomorrow." She walked out of the room, towards Toby's chambers.

Sweeney's attention turned to Anthony. Tony was smiling.

"Magnificent?" Sweeney repeated.

Anthony nodded, "Beautiful, amazing, she's grown."

Sweeney put his hands under the table and balled them up.

Anthony looked out the window at the people striding down the streets.

"What about Johanna?" Sweeney's voice was barely a whisper.

"Johanna? Don't worry. I'll get her out, okay? Promise."

The fact that Anthony was about to choose Evangeline over Johanna made Sweeney cringe on the inside, but he made sure not to show it. Not now, at least. A man walked into the store a second later and looked around.

"I'm looking for the barber?" he asked, his scruff showing easily. Sweeney stood up and looked at the man. "That would be me, if you would just follow…" he walked out of the shop and up towards the barber shop.

* * *

_"What's your name?"_

_"Evangeline."_

_"And why are you here Evangeline?"_

_"I have no place to go."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"I'm poor."_

_"So you think that you can just come in here and not do work and get a place to sleep?"_

_"No, sir, I-I'm so tired."_

_"Then you can get your ass out of here and go sleep on the streets."_

_"It won't happen again sir, I swear it, I'm sorry!"_

_"Don't you try to say sorry. I'll eat you alive, girl. I've seen you hanging out with that boy!"_

_"I didn't- I swear I didn't. I never would."_

_"Shut up and get back to work."_

_"Yes…sir."_

_"And if I ever see you slacking around again, it'll be your own neck on a noose in the courtyard."_

_"I understand you, sir. Thanks for forgiving me, sir."_

Evangeline's eyes fluttered open slowly. She pulled the cover that was on her closer to her chin and shivered. The room was freezing, _she _was freezing. Even though she felt horrible, she got out of bed. Bad idea. Her ankle gave way and she collapsed. Instantly, someone rushed into her room.

Anthony.

He grabbed her arm and helped her up. "Where do you want to go?" was all he said.

"The kitchen," Evangeline replied. Tony nodded and threw her hand over his shoulder. Evangeline limped to the kitchen and sat in a booth next to him. He looked at her closely, brushing her brown hair from her eyes. She held his hand against her cheek. For a while, they just stared at each other.

He's older, longer hair. Evangeline looked into his orbs and saw the boy she had known so long ago. Where had he been? He found Sweeney, brought him home. Did he think about her every day he was gone? Or did he forget about her? Did he find another girl? Maybe he found a girl who he loved. Maybe he's in love right now. Maybe she didn't matter anymore to him. Maybe she was just another girl.

Her emotion showed and Tony parted his lips. "You're so strange."

Evangeline grinned, and heard a bell from upstairs ring. Probably Sweeney. Tony's thumb started moving against her silky, white cheek. Shivers ran up and down her spine. Footsteps were on the steps outside the building. Tony's face turned stone serious. He leaned in.

Time froze. Evangeline's heart pumped through her ears. The door opened on her left. Enter Sweeney…

Anthony leaned closer and captured her lips with his.

Evangeline closed her eyes, kissed him back, anything to distract her from the sound of a razor hitting the cold floor and the sound of a man hurrying to pick it up. Sweeney stared. He stared at his savior kissing the woman he- was fancy the right word for how he felt? Slowly, he placed the razor in his pocket and walked outside.

He needed to kill again. Now. Anyone would do.

Evangeline leaned away from Anthony, who watched at her quietly. She was frozen in place.

* * *

**I'm review-hungry. So gimme some or I'll slit yo' throat.**

**Do you followers like AnthonyxEvangeline better or SweeneyxEvangeline better? **

**My favorite part in this chapter would have to be when Sweeney's carrying her.^-^**

**Gooodbbyee~ New chapter tomorrow~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6, the chapter I just had to edit.**

**There's a quick question I want you guys to answer at the end, so please do**

**and enjoy**

**(Thanks for all the reviews c:)**

* * *

Anthony left a few minutes later to go on what he called a mission. Evangeline sat in the booth, her ankle throbbing with pain. Tobias hadn't been out of his room yet, and it was almost time for dinner. She managed to heavily limp, feeling like her ankle was broken. She knocked on Tobias's door with a soft knock.

Mrs. Lovett answered the door. From behind her, Tobias sat with a book in his hands.

"I just wanted to say hello to Tobias," she mumbled. Tobias waved.

"Did ya get evefrythin' ya needed, sis?" he wondered. Evangeline nodded.

"I'll be in my room."

Mrs. Lovett closed the door once again. Sweet that Tobias finally found a family. Evangeline limped to the door, and instead of going to her room, she stepped out into the winter air with no jacket, just the small dress she was already wearing.

Her eyes lingered on the man sitting on a bench down the street. Sweeney? She tried to look away. The barber twisted his razor in his gloved hands; he usually didn't slump down somewhere and give up.

Evangeline instead turned and limped the other way. She needed to find a doctor to help her with her ankle in case she was making it any worse.

She found that help a block later, at a doctor's office.

The man that answered the door almost immediately diagnosed her with a sprained ankle and wrapped it up.

"Just don't walk on it," he told her, and let her go.

It didn't take more than ten minutes. Evangeline wondered the streets, trying to get as far away from barber's shop as she could. And she was thinking about everything.

If she hadn't been, she might've not ran into someone for the second time that day.

The man in front of her, gray hair and wearing a suit, apologized and helped her up.

"Thank you," she replied. The man held out his hand.

"Turpin," he said slyly.

"Evangeline."

"Pretty name," he commented and Evangeline nodded.

"That's why my parents picked it I guess."

"Do you need a walk home?"

"No, I'm not going home right now." The girl looked at her fingers before averting hers eyes and looked at the surrounding environment.

"Oh?"

"It's complicated. Just some issues with a barber."

Turpin raised his eyebrows. "A barber?"

"Sweeney Todd."

The man in front of her smirked. "Oh, him." He grabbed her wrist.

"Well if you need some place to go tonight, you can always stay at my manor."

Manor? Manors were mansions. He was rich? Evangeline nodded, "Just for a night," she whispered. She didn't know why she agreed, but if it was away from the man that she felt herself strangely appealing, it was okay.

Turpin helped her get to his manor, which was huge. The same spot where she ran into Tony that day.

Once inside, Turpin offered her a glass of water and a piece of bread. She took it and ate it gingerly, following the man's every move. Why did she come here? She had no idea who he was…

The man sat down onto a couch and offered for her to sit down there next to him, so she did.

"I'm a judge," he told her, diminishing all her fears of what he could be.

"Oh," was her simple response. She finished the bread and drank some of the water. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

"My dear, it's just a simple courtesy." He affably took the glass from her when she swallowed the water down. He placed it on an end table to the left of the couch. Evangeline crossed her legs as the judge breathed out quietly and sat back down next to her.

"So you're friends with a barber you say?"

"Well. I don't really know, I guess." Evangeline shook her head, unsure of what to say.

"Mmm…well, Sweeney is it? He's very lucky to have you as a friend." His breath was on her neck and Evangeline's eyes widened.

"Yeah," she looked at the garnet drapes over the window. "I think I need to go apologize, or something." She stood up but Turpin grabbed her wrist.

"You musn't leave so soon?"

"I think I should."

But the judge, thinking one step ahead, hit her over the head with the back of his calloused hand. Before Evangeline knew it, she was on the floor.

* * *

Evangeline woke up on a small bed covered with white sheets. Her eyes grew bigger when she noticed there was no door. The brown eyes peeked around even more. A girl with almost-bleached blonde hair in a blue dress sat by the window, knitting.

"Hey, uh," Evangeline said, sitting up. Her ankle ached.

"You're awake." The voice was so high and quiet. Evangeline had to guess what she said.

"Yes. What's your name?"

"Johanna."

"Mr. Todd's daughter?" Evangeline questioned, sitting crisscrossed on the bed.

"Who's Mr. Todd?"

Something was wrong. Johanna stood up away from the window and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"My father is Judge Turpin, he adopted me."

Was Tobias lying to Evangeline when he told her Sweeney had a daughter? Or did Johanna just not remember her father?

"How long was I sleeping?" The subject change was easy to manage.

Johanna looked into the air, trying to remember. "Three days. I think the judge put something in the water I gave to you."

"Three days?!" Evangeline exclaimed. But, what about Sweeney or-or Tony and her brother?

They hadn't realized where she was. Were they even looking for her? She looked down. No, why would they look for her?

Johanna forced a small smile, "if it helps, I've been in here since I was a baby."

"I guess it does."

Someone stepped outside the wall of the room to the right. Evangeline instantly jumped off the bed, seeing a hole in the middle of the wall. Quietly, she walked over to it and peered through it. An eye stared back at her. The Judge's eye, precisely.

Evangeline jumped back, startled.

"He watches me, makes sure I'm not getting into any trouble," Johanna told her.

"Oh." Carefully and slowly, she backed towards the bed and sat on it. "Is there any way at all to get out?"

"The judge lets me out at least once a week, but even then I'm stuck with the beetle."

"Who's that?"

"Turpin's friend, I think."

Evangeline nodded, trying to figure out a way for them both to escape. There was a window that she could smash with something but surely the judge would hear. She sighed, putting her head in her hands. This new life wasn't going good at all. She felt like screaming, but surely that would scare Johanna, so she didn't and kept quiet.

"Have you been out at all this week?"

"No, I think I'm going out tomorrow."

Tomorrow's too long away, Evangeline didn't feel like waiting any longer. Her head ached. She lay back on the bed and rested her head on the pillow. Johanna watched silently.

"I can always try to persuade the judge."

Evangeline sat right back up, "how?"

"I can tell him that you went to the doctor and he said to exercise your leg." She glanced at Eva's ankle. Evangeline's smile was huge.

"You're brilliant, Johanna, you really are!" She hugged the girl lightly, but a doubt came to her lips.

"But we need to figure out, one we're outside with Beadle, how to get away from him."

Johanna parted her mouth, "we can take his stick and whack him with it."

A grin played across Evangeline's mouth, "Yes but neither of us are strong."

"Then we need to get strong," Johanna whispered.

"And get strong we shall," Evangeline's smirk stretched from ear to ear.

* * *

**Alright, I have a VERY important question to ask you followers, and I seriously hope for some answers in my reviews.**

**So summer's coming up, and I figured 'what the hell, why not write another fanfiction about a movie starring yours truly?'**

**So that's right, I'm going to be writing another Johnny Depp-starring movie fanfiction soon and here are the choices you guys can pick from for me to write a fanfiction about: **

**Secret Window**

**Dark Shadows**

**Edward Scissorhands**

**Sleepy Hallow**

**Sweeney Todd (Another one)**

**Alright well there's the list of the five movies. Please choose one when you review, I need something new to write about.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again,**

**Enjoy**

**(Thanks for all the reviews and I've decided to write another Sweeney Todd fanfiction because I have a good idea for one...first chapter comes out later today, so make sure to check back!)**

**Oh by the way, this chapter is not edited, so…sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

For two weeks, Evangeline and Johanna practiced fighting moves that they came up with in their own mind. And for a week, the judge spied on them. They fought each other, the walls, even the bird cage. For weapons, they just used their bare hands.

The two girls were best friends, inseparable. They never ate if the other didn't. They never slept without one looking out to keep the other safe from the Judge in case he entered the room somehow.

The day they were supposed to finally get out, Turpin and Beadle had left the house in attempts to find someone. Evangeline's hopes went down, but Johanna seemed as keen as ever, not letting anything get into her way.

"We'll break down the door."

By now, Evangeline's ankle was finally healed. She strode over to the peep hole, lifted one foot above her, and kicked hard. A dent in the wall was made.

Evangeline turned to face Johanna. "That hurt."

"Let me try." Johanna did the same thing, except this time, she actually kicked a hole in the wall. "I guess we'll keep doing it," she suggested and Evangeline nodded. The girls switched, Evangeline kicked another hole, and then Johanna- another.

For about an hour they did this until finally there was a hole big enough for both of them to get through. Once they exited the room, they were lost. Neither had gotten this far and the hall ahead of them was filled with doors leading into different rooms.

The wall paper was garnet, giving the light a dim look. Evangeline stepped forward quietly, not wanting to make any noise in case anyone had gotten home early or in case anyone was already home. In a sense, she felt like she was in a haunted house.

Johanna tried each door, looking into bedrooms and studies. When they found the door leading to a room with another door into it, they stepped it.

It was a library, stacked with books. Two couches were in the middle of the room, facing each other. In between them was a table with a glass of water. Evangeline walked past it easily, whereas Johanna slowly stalked around them, as if afraid that someone was going to pop out from behind a couch and grab her. There was a second level above the first, with more books on shelves. Lights crowded the rooms.

Evangeline made it to the second level before Johanna did. Eventually, the younger girl caught up. Evangeline opened the door at the far left, seeing a flight of thick carpeted stairs leading downwards. Evangeline caught Johanna's eyes and shrugged, stepping down the stairs. Each step creaked, scaring Johanna.

The girl screamed in her sleep almost every night, what did the damn judge do to her? Evangeline asked herself all the time the questions, but didn't want to push her luck by trying to get Johanna to tell her what his crimes were.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, Evangeline realized she was in a kitchen. How big was the damn mansion? Hand-pumped sinks lined the walls, cabinets upon cabinets were over the sinks and a huge hole in the wall, presumably an oven, was directly to her North.

Johanna grabbed Evangeline's hand and held it. Evangeline didn't object, and let Johanna hold her hand. She was quite startled as well. The ruby walls gave her the creeps.

They traversed together through the kitchen until the room changed into a common room, with chairs everywhere. And a couch in the middle. This was where Evangeline was first brought by the judge, and fed bread. What was in the bread? Actually, what was in the water he gave her?

"The door's just around here," Evangeline whispered to Johanna, who still gripped her hand white-knuckled.

The outside air whipped against the girl's faces, cooling Evangeline and bringing happy thoughts to her head.

"We're out! Saved!" she yelled to Johanna, gripping her by the shoulders.

"We have to go tell Mr. Todd, Tobias, Anthony!"

"Anthony?" Johanna asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He promised to get me out," Johanna went on and Evangeline smiled.

"Well, who got you out?"

"You."

"Yes I did!" Evangeline was still so happy. The sun was already down and she felt wonderful. Like nothing could bring her down.

Johanna on the other hand, was scared. She didn't feel safe at all.

Evangeline walked briskly towards Fleet Street. She hadn't seen Tobias in so long, she needed too. Johanna hurried along behind her.

"Maybe we should grab a bite first," she suggested, but Evangeline shook her head.

"We're almost there."

The store was clear in front of them now. It took them a few minutes of fast paced walking, but they're there. No one was on the inside of the bakery, but Evangeline heard something upstairs. She turned to Johanna.

"Come on," she mumbled, and led Johanna back out of the pie shop towards the stairs which she climbed in a fast pace.

"Anthony!" Evangeline screamed. Anthony stood in the doorway of the barber shop, looking around bewildered.

He hugged both of the girls tightly, and kissed Evangeline. Johanna looked away.

"I need to go get Mr. Todd," Tony told them, leaving them alone. Evangeline hadn't been up here recently, hadn't noticed the new chair. She stared at it. Why was there a petal near it? Did it lower and bring the patient up to Sweeney's height?

A strange voice, like an old witch's came from outside and down the stairs. "No good hiding, I saw you."

Footsteps.

Evangeline looked towards Johanna, who seemed as if she's seen a ghost. Her eyes landed on the chest. "Johanna!" she whispered in a strict voice, opening the chest. It's not big, but should hold them if they squeezed.

The chest lid closed over top them just as the bell from outside rang. There's no light for them to see each other, but Johanna found Evangeline's hand and hugged it. Evangeline patted Johanna's head, and stroked her hair. The woman outside hummed, until she suddenly stopped when someone else stepped in the room.

Everything went silent.

"Who are you?" It was Sweeney's calm voice. Evangeline sighed a breath of relief. "What are you doing here?"

"She's the devil's wife! She 'as no pitty in 'er 'eart." The person paused.. "'ey, don't I know you?"

"Mr. Todd!" There's a call from outside. Judge Turpin's there. Evangeline heard silence for a while until the squeak of a lever filled both the girl's ears. A second later, more silence followed.

"Where are they?" Turpin made it upstairs and asked.

"Below," Sweeney lied. "Wif my neighbor. Thank heavens."

Johanna fumbled in the chest, and Evangeline tried to calm her down, though she missed part of the conversation going on outside.

"Johanna, Johanna," the judge sang. Why was he singing?

"Pretty women, pretty women are a wonder." It was Sweeney's voice this time. Evangeline curled up into a ball at the sound. "Pretty women…Blowing out their candles or combing out their hair…"

"…Even when they leave…they still….are there…there there."

The singing stopped. Johanna curled against Evangeline's chest.

"The years no doubt have changed me," Sweeney almost whispered. Evangeline leaned closer to the side of the chest, trying to listen. His voice was menacing. "But then I suppose the face of a barber, the face of a prisoner, a dog, is not particularly memorable."

Silence.

"Benjamin Barker."

"BENJAMIN BARKER."

And then the sound of water running, or…was it water? Evangeline looked at Johanna, who had her eyes wide. "My father," she whispered.

"Rest now my friend. Rest now forever. Sleep now the untroubled sleep of the angels."

Johanna opened the top of the chest and peered out at the bloody man sitting by the barber chair. Evangeline looked out too. Her heart topped. She tried to get Johanna to close the lid, but the girl kept peering out. Then there were footsteps. And Johanna closed the lid. Evangeline cursed.

Sweeney lifted the lid. Evangeline blended in the darkness, but Johanna's face was lighted in the dimness of the room.

"Come for a shave?" Sweeney demanded, in a cool, collected tone, grabbing Johanna's arm and pulling her out of the shave. He sat her in the chair and was about to slice her throat…

"No!" Evangeline jumped out of the chest and Sweeney turned around. He froze. The razor in his hand dropped. He looked quietly at Eva and then started towards her.

"Evangeline," he whispered.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I mean, first you kill people, then you almost kill y-your own daughter, and you don't even have the guts to tell me? Did you even care that I was gone? Heh, why I am a worried about that? You know, I'm almost glad you didn't look for me, because then I would have to live with a monster longer!" Evangeline, while in the midst of her yelling, moved strategically towards Johanna, gripped the younger girl's arm and pulled her towards the door, all the while Sweeney just watched.

"I-wait here" he started, but there was a scream from downstairs. He ran past the two girls, as if whoever was screaming was more important then them.

"That bloody coward," Evangeline said. Johanna pulled on her arm to get out of the building.

"I know. We'll go somewhere quiet, okay?" Evangeline said, wiping a stray tear off her cheek and leading Johanna out of the barber's shop.

* * *

**Liked it? Lemme know in the reviews box down there and a new chapter tomorrow will be the reward... or maybe even tonight...**

**Check my account for the new Sweeney Todd fanfiction coming up later today.**

**Here's the description- Emily Taylor, one of Benjamin Barker's best friends as young kids, finds herself returning to Fleet Street. When he was little, Benjamin told her how he dreamed of becoming a barber. Now married and with one kid, Emily wants to see just what Mr. Barker has lived up too.**

**Have a good day ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before anyone gets confused, Sweeney did not die! He might have a scar across his own throat…but he survived the night in the previous chapter, so the story survives.**

**By the way, this is a new era of Evangeline's life. The previous part was her entire dream, and this part is how she's dealing with the past as well as her present.**

**And this chapter is not edited so sorry for mistakes and sorry for not uploading yesterday.**

* * *

Part 2.

* * *

The room is warm, crawling with life. As Evangeline opens her cracked eyes and looks around the dark room, she moves around on the bed. An arm is coiled around her torso, holding her closer to a chest.

The dream –it was more vivid this time. Every night she dreamed of him. But it was five years ago. How come she couldn't forget? What would've happened if she stayed when he asked her too?

The man behind her breathes against her neck, "Are you okay?"

She whispers a quick, "Yes." The man nuzzles against her collarbone and asks her to fall asleep again, that nothing can harm her, at least not while he's around.

But her head harms her, the memories harm her. She longs for Sweeney, longs to feel him against her. But he is a serial killer, no doubt he still is.

Her husband, Sebastian, breathes shallowly against her freezing neck. His breath is warm. It's not like she meant to get married. Johanna and she had nowhere to go. She met Sebastian in the North side of London. And he's rich. He lives in a mansion and holds great parties.

Sebastian didn't give Evangeline a choice, insisted on marrying her the second time they ran into each other, suggested it was fate. And perhaps it was. Perhaps God put here there on that certain day so she could find someone to help her forget about the evil man that twisted her in ways she couldn't figure out.

Or perhaps he is just a rebound. Either way, Evangeline and Johanna have a house.

On the way to finding a new place to stay, the girls never saw Anthony anywhere. Maybe he disappeared. Tobias disappeared too.

Evangeline closes her eyes tight. Tobias would be, what, fifteen, sixteen? A proper man, a proper helper. She prays for him every night, hoping he found some place to live.

The arm around her waist tightens. "I told you to go to sleep, darling," he murmurs, pulling her closer. She sighs and turns over to face the Scottish man.

"I'm trying my best," she tells him. He places a hand on her cheek and strokes it.

"Do you reckon Johanna is asleep by now?"

"With a man like the one she met at the ball last night, of course." Sebastian's lips linger next to Evangeline's.

"I'm glad she did meet someone," Evangeline admits, rolling onto her back to face the ceiling. Sebastian sits up next to her and watches her lips move.

"She lost everything. It's about time she met someone besides us. I'm sure she was rather jealous of our relationship."

Sebastian grabs his glasses from the bedside table and places them on his face. "Jealous?"

"Yes, quite."

"Well I'm sure she'll be very jealous of your birthday ball then."

"Really?" Evangeline's eyes widen with excitement. She rolls onto him.

"Oh yes." Her husband kisses her softly, before kissing her collarbone. "I've invited quite a lot of people. Some you may remember from- other times."

"Other times?"

Sebastian kisses her cheek. "Yes, before I met you."

Sweeney. Anthony. Mrs. Lovett. Tobias.

She rolls off of him and stares at the ceiling again.

"Something wrong?" he inquires.

"No, never darling." Evangeline rolls onto her side, facing the door. She closes her eyes, stress building in her head and pretends to fall asleep.

Guests arrive around sixteen o'clock the next evening. Evangeline is dressed in a red dress laced with a black mesh going down to her knees. Johanna picked it out for her. Johanna, herself, is wearing a blue dress that trails behind her forever.

Sebastian, dressed in a nice black tuxedo, laces Evangeline's hand into the crook of his arm before they walk out in the grand room to see everyone.

"You look beautiful," he whispers, bending down slightly so she can hear him. Evangeline forces a fake smile.

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself."

"Well, I hope not." He chuckles and opens the door in front of them. Heads turn as the birthday girl walks through the door. Thousands of heads.

"Sebastian? I don't know anyone here."

"Course you do, that's our neighbor. Oh and over there is your brother, or so that's what he told me." Sebastian points as he says each person's name.

Evangeline just stares at her brother though, who stares back equally. In a moment, she runs to him, away from Sebastian, and hugs him.

He's grown a whole hell of a lot.

"Where the hell have you been!?" she yells at him and he smiles, hugging her back.

"Aroun'."

"That's not an answer." She pulls away from her brother, seeing as he's almost her height.

"Wif Mrs. Lovett."

Evangeline's blood thickens in her veins. "With Sweeney?" she says in a low, menacing voice.

"No, never, he-"

Hands wrap around Evangeline's waist and pull her back towards someone. "Having fun?"

"Who 're you?" Tobias immediately asks.

Someone places a soft kiss against Evangeline's neck and she whimpers with embarrassment. "I'm Sebastian." He lets her go and Evangeline flips around and whacks him.

"Stop trying to seduce me in front of my brother," she mumbles so only her husband hears. He nods his head.

"I'll try to behave." Sebastian kisses her on her lips softly. She wraps her arms around his neck and links them.

"Gross, sis," Tobias yells at her, not too loud. Evangeline lets go and allows Sebastian to leave while he still has his pride.

Sweeney watches from across the room, grabbing another glass of wine. He winces as Sebastian rubs Evangeline's neck softly before leaving her alone. Sweeney reaches towards his own neck, feeling the scar from five years ago. Five years ago when he told Evangeline to wait. He could explain, he would and she would understand. But she didn't. She left with his daughter and-

Sweeney glances at the watch on his wrist. He gulps down the wine and places the fancy glass on the nearest table. Then he straightens the lapels of his suit, rubs his hands through his now brown hair and straightens the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

He never strayed too far away from the girl. As a matter of fact, he's Sebastian's hired barber. He sleeps two floors away from her. In fact, Sweeney's surprised the girl hasn't figured out who he is. It seems so obvious to him. The voice, the face structure, the job…He hasn't killed once since that night. He was too worried about hurting someone he cared about again. Killing, it's like quitting a drug, but he had to do it or else…well, something could go wrong.

The man weaves his way through out the crowd of white people before surfacing to where Evangeline stands. He bows.

Evangeline looks at Edward(Sweeney). "No need to bow, Edward," she says in a semi-distressed voice, watching her brother walk away to go talk to someone else.

"But of course, my lady." Sweeney smiles.

Evangeline glares at the table of wine. She doesn't want to make eye contact with the man in front of her. He frightens her in a familiar way, but she never realized why. The same way he, in general, reminds her of someone, but she can't place her finger on it.

She ignores his familiar voice and replies, "I hope my husband is shaven well."

Sweeney winces at the sound of _husband._ "Yes, it took only a few moments, my dear, but I'm sure, as you can tell when you place your lips upon _his,_" he spits out the word 'his' like it's poison to his tongue.

"Yes, I supposed. Now Edward, I'm sure a few fine men would like a shave or two, and extra money, right?"

"Mm, I'll put up a sign outside my barber room," he tells her, "Happy birthday," he adds, gripping her hand and brushing his lips against them.

Evangeline shivers at the touch. So familiar, his hands.

* * *

**The first chapter of my new Sweeney Todd fanfiction Plastic Promises is up, in case you might want to check it out.**

**So did you like the chapter and now there's a new pairing...**

**SweeneyxEvangeline or SebastianxEvangeline? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm that one writer that never posts anymore because she is insanely busy. I'm also the one that doesn't revise anything because if she did, she would have to post it a day later! What a tragedy! **

**Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing, hugs to you all, my friends.**

* * *

Evangeline unties her dress alone in her comfy and warm room. Slowly she grabs her nightgown and slips it on over her form. Sebastian was still partying with the rest of the guests, so she was alone and tired, ready to give in for the night. It was a great birthday ball in her opinion. Everyone was so kind.

Lying down in bed is the hardest thing for her. Even though her back aches from walking around, she feels uncomfortable in the bed for some reason.

Birthday balls have been like this for years. Evangeline always felt strange after having Edward talk to her for once, he mostly just stared at her. The darkness of the room didn't make anything feel better. She stares at the ceiling, wondering how Johanna must be keeping up down in her room.

Then her mind drifts a bit to Sweeney as it did almost every night. The time where she kissed Anthony in front of him was the last time she saw him as a normal person. But he scares her now. She had gotten that close to a murderer and what if he had lashed out at her? What if he killed Tobias? Evangeline tries not to think about it. She closes her eyes and rolls over onto her stomach and allows her head to lean to the right towards the window.

Everything is dark outside. Though the strange rhythm of the classical music goes on downstairs, she barely notices is. But trying not to notice it makes her notice it even more. She grabs a candle from her bedside table and walks out of the room towards the hall.

A figure makes its way towards her. A dark and tall figure. It gets closer until Evangeline realizes it's Sebastian.

"Why are you not in bed, my dear?" he asks her in a bit of a slurred voice. He was probably just having a drinking contest with his friends as usual. She puts on her best smile, though its fake.

"I was going to get a glass of water."

Sebastian, drunk and stoned, leans towards her a bit and blows out the candle in her hands. Then he pins her up against the closest wall. In surprise, Evangeline drops the candle and it hits the floor in a small thump. Sebastian continues leaning closer to her until his lips touch hers and she tries her best not to act surprised. Her bare feet curl on the rug.

Sebastian doesn't stop kissing her and instead slowly leads her into their bedroom where he lingers a minute outside the doorway and kisses every place on her face.

"You are beautiful," he hisses at her and she smiles in a scared way. Sebastian has never been this drunk, and Evangeline is a bit scared to test his limits on what he'll allow her to do. As her husband opens the door to her bedroom, she falls in towards it. Sebastian almost falls on top of her but she navigates her way so that she is out of the door when he falls. She twists the doorknob behind her to close it silently, hoping that the drunk man inside won't hear it and just fall asleep.

After doing so, she tiptoes quietly down the stairs. When she reaches the stairs, she makes her way down to it. The music has stopped by now, and Evangeline is pretty damn sure that everyone has left except the inhabitants. She sits on the last stair and lies her head against the banister. For minutes she lies like that.

Until someone sits down next to her.

"Edward, I am trying to sleep," she mutters, opening one eye to check it is indeed Edward. He sits on the stairs next to her, his hands folded together.

"Then sleep," he whispers in a rather soothing voice. Evangeline listens to him, but after a few minutes sits up straight.

Edward is still there, glancing every so often at her. "Did you have a good time tonight?" she asks him.

"Yes, I suppose so. Did you?"

"If you count a husband that is kind of abusive at the moment, I would say no."

"Did he hit you?" Edward's voice turns dark and angry.

"No, but it seemed if I didn't leave when I did and in the way I did, he would've."

Edward's hand suddenly finds its way onto Evangeline's shoulder. He strokes it gently, and for a while, Evangeline enjoys the touch and sits there before she realizes something.

"Do you know of any other bedroom in the house besides mine, the guest room, or Johanna's?" (Tobias and Mrs. Lovett were occupying the guest room.)

Edward doesn't remove his hand but stops stroking her shoulder. "No, but there is mine."

"I wouldn't want to use your room, that's where you sleep," Evangeline says honestly.

"It is not worry. If you need a place to sleep I am more than glad to provide it."

Evangeline meets Edward's eyes for a second. She stares at them quietly. Then she realizes something. Something that hits her like a freight train and makes her want to scream. How could she not see it? She shivers. How could he be here?

"What?" Edward asks.

"You're not Edward, are you?" Evangeline implies. When he doesn't say anything, she speaks. "Get the hell away from me!"

She stands up and kicks away his hand, running up the stairs. He stares at her quietly in a calm sense.

"You didn't wait." His voice turns angry.

"Why would I wait?" Evangeline backs up down the hall. She'd rather be with her husband than in this hallway. He follows her up the stairs, slowly though, like he'll let her run away if she wants. "You almost killed your daughter!"

"I killed your holder." He continues up the stairs.

"I do not care!" Her yells of terror are sure to wake somebody up somewhere in the house.

"Evangeline, you don't-"

"Don't even call my name, I hate it."

She stops, waiting for him to catch up. A stray tear falls from her eye. All these years and she didn't notice? "Get away from me, Todd." Her voice is dark and warning but she doesn't move away from the barber even as he gets closer. His brown hair matches his skin, she realizes. When it seems like he's going to kill her or something of the sort, he doesn't.

Sweeney Todd grabs Evangeline into his arms and she falls onto the floor, sobbing into his chest with rude remarks about him, but doesn't mean any of it.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo. How is everyone? Let me know what you though of the chapter  
in the little box where most people put their comments. It's right down there vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Enjoyed? Good. Hopefully I'll update sooner next time.**


End file.
